


Cuddles

by Sybli



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Gen, HiddenBlock - Freeform, could be PolyBlock?, kinda boring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybli/pseuds/Sybli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian gives the <em>best</em> hugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

Ian gives the _best_ hugs, and all of Hidden Block knows it. His hugs are like being wrapped in the warmest, softest blanket, and once he’s hugging someone, he doesn’t let go until they pull away.

But actually getting a hug from him is... complicated, to say the least. Ian is a stubborn moose, and never just _gives_ a hug (even though he secretly enjoys them, and is terrible at pretending he doesn’t). However, the rest of Hidden Block is nothing if not persistent, and each has figured out their own way to get hugs from him, which mostly involve acting like a baby child in his presence.

Jeff is the only one that acts like an actual adult when he wants a hug; he just pulls Ian into one himself. On good days, Ian will just hug him back, resisting the urge to smile. On bad days, Ian buries his face in Jeff’s shoulder and they stand there hugging for a long time.

Luke is the most adorable. He stretches out on Ian’s bed while Ian is in the room, refuses to move, and stares pleadingly at him from across the room with puppy dog eyes until Ian sighs and gives in and joins him. It never takes very long. They normally end up cuddling together until one or the other falls asleep. Jeff teases them in the morning every time, prompting embarrassed looks from Luke and the slightest pink flush from Ian.

Wallid has officially claimed the spot next to Ian on game nights. Throughout the night, he presses closer and closer to Ian’s side, giving him sad looks. Eventually, Ian will give in and wrap an arm around him. Though he grumbles at Wallid the whole time he’s hugging him, he’s considerably more snappish on game nights when Wallid is missing.

Jimmy does practically the same thing as Wallid, only he does it at club meetings and is way less subtle about it. He migrates into Ian’s lap about five minutes into every meeting, resulting in Ian huffing, rolling his eyes, and inevitably cuddling Jimmy like the adorable child he is. Either that, or Ian pushes him off. Win some, lose some.

Caddy is just as stubborn as Ian, and refuses to accept hugs from him. Instead, he launches surprise “attacks” on Ian in the dorm rooms. They devolve into to totally-not-hugging “wrestling” matches that _definitely_ have nothing to do with the fact that Moosey gives amazing hugs and Caddy is too proud to ask for them. So… really it’s just a long, aggressive cuddling match that no one is allowed to speak of.

Occasionally, all of Hidden Block coordinates just enough to organize a slumber party. It’s always in Ian’s room despite his protests, and most of the time it happens after he hugs Jeff a little too long on a bad day. The whole club piles into his room, carrying pillows and blankets, do some kind of group activity for a while (which ranges from chatting aimlessly to creatively trying to kill each other) and eventually settle down to sleep. There’s a silent battle of wills for who gets to sleep closest to Ian, which Luke and Jimmy always win. Then they all curl up on the floor together, Ian shooting off snark the whole time, and after awhile, everyone gets to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think Ian is a terrible fricking cuddly teddy bear in his sleep, and wakes up wrapped around Luke or Jimmy or both every time XD
> 
> Also, I think MooseCaboose has me addicted to cuddling scenes. Their [PolyBlock Drabbles](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6917377/chapters/15780235) are adorable!


End file.
